Epic Police Chase 2
Epic Police Chase #2 '''is the ninth episode of the first season and continues where the previous episode left off. As the title suggests, Hellhound is once again involved in another police pursuit. It is the first episode to end in a cliffhanger. Plot Summary After showing the aftermath of Andy's fate, the Police, including Trooper Fera, have blocked Hellhound near an intersection. Luckily, there is a gap within the roadblock, so the suspect is able to escape the blockade and the chase begins. The Charger enters a warehouse, jumps over Detective Ivanore's unmarked ETK 800 Wagon, and escapes onto a nearby road, causing an accident and wiping out Special Unit N-197 and Officer Alexander. Officer System then arrives at the scene. Ivanore blames himself for causing the accident, but Alexander told his colleague it isn't his fault. A group of vehicles from the fire department arrives to extinguish the flames and assist the injured; both Ivanore and Officer System continue the pursuit after being told to do so by Alexander. Hellhound contacts the Hellgang for help; Inertia initially offers assistance, but Rebel and Savage told him not to, for fear of being caught by the police when he is not wanted. Inertia reluctantly agrees and guides Rebel and Savage to Hellhound. Sweeper responds as well, but has a minor mishap with his red Scania dump truck along the way. Meanwhile, at the Matrix Freeway, Hellhound merges onto the freeway after being temporarily blocked by a semi towing a dry box trailer, and has caused an accident involving a semi with a flatbed trailer and a pickup truck towing a flatbed trailer with a limousine on it. Trooper Fera informs Detective Ivanore and Officer System to find another way around the freeway before Ivanore requests a roadblock to be made ahead of the suspect. As Fera attempts to block the Charger, Hellhound nudges the Grand Marshal; it made contact with a barrier, sending the vehicle flying before taking down a truck passing on the overpass, resulting in a pile-up on opposing traffic. Back at Roane County, Tennessee, Sweeper pushes aside Flippster's sedan, Fire's wrecked truck on a tow truck, and the first responders' vehicles at the scene, and takes out a light pole too. Rebel and Savage made a right turn, cutting off traffic; retired Officer John is among them and spins out as well, wondering what is even happening. At Riverside, Hellhound is blocked by a roadblock requested by Ivanore. He uses his suspension trick to perform a side wheelie in order to pass through the blockade, leaving Officer X, Officer Lawrence and Officer Thire shocked. The three police units then chase after Hellhound. At this point, Rebel and Savage arrive at the scene, with the former taking down an angry Lawrence and the latter taking down Thire. Both police vehicles have crashed into a small flatbed trailer and destroyed a piano. Officer X stops at the scene and calls for more units while reporting two more suspects (Rebel and Savage); backup has arrived as Officer Kaiser, Agent NoName, and Agent Kurt. Agent NoName forces Savage to crash into a line of parked cars nearby and told him to stop before Sweeper runs over the agent's vehicle (the impact sends NoName flying as well); the dump truck then creates another accident. Officer Kaiser also attempts to block Hellhound, though he is pushed aside and his pickup crashes into several Mercedes-Benz vehicles at a dealership. Agent Kurt is rammed by Rebel a couple of times before Kurt loses control, with a bus colliding with the agent's Oldsmobile as well as more parked vehicles. Another roadblock is soon formed; though Hellhound bypasses it via a narrow passage, the Charger sustains major damage as a result of doing so. Rebel did the same, taking down a police unit trying to block the passageway. He and Savage cause more damage and accidents to both civilians and police units. Sweeper intentionally activates the hydraulic ram to dump the contents - concrete blocks - from the bed, resulting in wrecked police units that are chasing him. However, he forgets to raise the bed back down, which catches the eye of Officer Jeff. Once Sweeper realizes this, it is too late; the bed collides with an overpass and detaches, covering the unfortunate Jeff. Moments after, Sweeper crash-lands onto a freeway and creates another pile-up. Sweeper then calls for Savage to pick him up as the red Scania is totaled. Soon after, Hellhound enters the freeway from the other direction and meets HellCop again. The two engage in a standoff, but Hellhound has emerged victorious from the bout when HellCop spins out. Officer Jim tries to stop the suspect but is sent flying into the air before landing on top of a dump truck. Detective Ivanore and Officer System arrives at this point and both wonder how it even happened. HellCop then resumes pursuit. A surprised Savage arrives at the scene and picks up Sweeper; the two then left the scene. By this point, the Charger is heavily damaged. Hellhound finally stops when another roadblock is formed in front of him on an overpass; the other way he came from is soon blocked by HellCop, Ivanore, and System. The only option for Hellhound is to take a leap of faith: jump off the overpass and hopefully land on top of a dry box trailer being towed by a semi that is going to pass under the overpass. '''Epilogue Cliffhanger Ending In the original episode, the Charger didn't make the jump and slams into the semi, which then drags the wrecked sedan before crushing it with a steamroller in a crash. The original episode also showed a pissed Jeff, still trapped underneath the bed from Sweeper's semi. True Ending The season finale revealed that the scene where he failed to land on top of the dry box trailer was merely Hellhound's vision; he hopes it doesn't happen before taking the leap of faith. He successfully lands on top of the trailer and then lands on an RV behind the semi before getting back onto the road. Moments after, a blue Chrysler 300 sideswipes the Charger at an intersection, causing the latter to roll over and effectively immobilizing it. The police units then arrive at the scene, only to find the wrecked Charger abandoned. While HellCop and the rest of the police units scramble to find the suspect, a red Dodge Viper SRT-10 can be heard heading out of Riverside. As it turns out, it is revealed to be Hellhound behind the wheel, who has successfully escaped from the police after bailing out from the Charger, escaping by foot, and stealing the Viper. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - black Dodge Charger SRT-8 (wrecked towards the end of the episode); red Dodge Viper SRT-10 (revealed in the season finale) Sweeper - red Scania R-Series Dump Truck (crashed into various vehicles before landing hard on the freeway during the episode) Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Extended Cab Off-Road Savage - yellow Gavril Roamer Off-Road Andy - red ETK Kc6t (wrecked after the end of episode 8, only shown at the beginning of episode 9) Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8; blue ETK 6000 HellCop - blue Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Trooper Fera - white Gavril Grand Marshal Police Interceptor (wrecked by Hellhound during the episode) Detective Ivanore - blue unmarked ETK 856 Wagon Officer System - black unmarked ETK 856 Wagon Trivia * This is the first episode to end in a cliffhanger. A cliffhanger is an ending to an episode that leaves the audience in suspense. * According to FrIzErIs, he spent around 5 weeks making the episode. 693 GB of footage consisting of 1125 clips were recorded, while a total of 85 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. * 45 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. Video